


Some rules are meant to be broken (others aren't)

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 两个月前，AA接下了一桩重要企划。





	1. S. Now

　　「我回来了。」

　　床上的人发出含混的呜呜声，似乎想要说些什么，却被嘴里的口枷堵了回去。

　　佐伯走近他，双手撑着床沿，自上而下欣赏着眼前的景色——

　　御堂整个人跪趴在床上，双手分别被绑在同侧的脚踝，脚上则戴着强行分开双腿的金属棒，臀部高耸，私处一览无遗。后穴里插着绛紫的硅胶肛塞，更衬得他肤色鲜美诱人。

　　恶作剧心起，佐伯伸手在他臀瓣上重重捏了一把，白皙皮肤上瞬间浮起五个泛红的指印，被口枷堵住的嘴中又传出呜呜的抗议声。若不是双手被缚，撑不起身，御堂这时一定会回头狠狠瞪着自己吧。想到对方那强忍着快感又不甘的眼神，佐伯胸中不禁窜起一股酥麻的期待。

　　「我不在的这段时间里，有没有当个乖孩子啊？」

　　故意用哄小孩一般的语气询问，进一步撩拨那人心中的羞耻感，佐伯笑着用掌心揉了揉被捏红的地方，拇指则抵着后穴中露出的紫色玩具轻轻打转——二十分钟前，他把御堂绑成这个模样，插入肛塞，戴上防止射精的阴茎环，尽情地玩弄了一番。那人敏感的身体几次濒临高潮，想射却射不出来，只能呜咽着扭动身体，徒劳地试图获得一点摩擦。眼看御堂的防线层层瓦解，佐伯反而坏心眼地把他独自留在房间里，自己去冲了个凉，冷却一下蓄势待发的欲望。可惜的是，进屋看到御堂这副样子，胯下那根迅速恢复了硬度，涨得发疼起来。

　　差不多也该进入正题了。这样想着，佐伯走到床头，解开御堂的口枷：「怎样，准备认输了没？」

　　「…你这…混蛋……」御堂果然狠狠地瞪着他，「居然玩起放置play……」

　　解开剩下的束具，佐伯坐在床边，为御堂按揉着手腕。

　　「明明是御堂先生说『输了的话随你处置』的，愿赌要服输哦。」

　　「…………」

　　虽然仍是一脸不甘心的神色，御堂却咬住下唇不再说话。生性老实、说话算话的他，应该已经找不到反驳佐伯的理由了。

　　「是…你赢了……」低声嘟囔着，御堂从床上撑起身，姿势的变化却令体内的硅胶玩具擦过敏感点。「……嗯！」

　　晃了一下，他猛地抓紧佐伯才保持住平衡。

　　「可恶……给我收起那个得意的表情！」

　　「是，是，」嘴上这么应着，佐伯笑得愈发灿烂。「难得听到御堂先生认输，得意也是没办法的嘛。」

　　「少来，我又不是不讲道理的人，输了就是输了，当然会承认。」

　　把上半身的重量交付给佐伯，御堂揉了揉因为戴口枷而发酸的下颌，报复般咬上佐伯的唇。


	2. M. Two months ago

　　两个月前，AA接下了一桩重要企划。

　　在餐饮界名气不逊于MGN的本土企业Praxis，近期准备推出一款面向女性消费者的新型能量饮料：Power Up。如果说MGN的主要消费群体是学生和主妇的话，Praxis则是OL界的霸主，直到前些年MGN推出Protofiber才被抢下部分市场，而Power Up正是夺回失地的关键。

　　在AA的协助下，这款新产品从颇具特色的箭形瓶身，巧妙设计成『Power↑』的标牌，到以「让纤细的女性也充满力量！」为卖点的营销策略都无懈可击。然而就在饮料即将上市的关头，商品代言人却爆出了巨大丑闻——向来形象清纯的20岁艺人松原郁香，被拍下长达48分钟的高尺度性爱视频传到网上，两小时内获得数万点击，舆论哗然。

　　『想不到她竟是这种人』  
　　『下贱，不要脸』  
　　『明明这么淫荡还装清纯w』  
　　『想和她来一发』  
　　『这样的人不配当偶像』  
　　『那些想和她结婚的粉丝现在是什么心情呢wwwww』  
　　『别傻了，谁会娶这种婊子啊』

　　视频页面下，满满都是这样的发言。偶尔有几条善意的评论，也很快被淹没在大片的嘲弄辱骂之中。

　　面对这种糟糕事态，Praxis本该立即划清界线，解除她的合约。偏偏这位松原小姐不是别人，恰是社长的千金，从出道起就一直代言公司产品。在多数消费者眼里，松原郁香和Praxis的形象根本是分不开的。

　　「糟透了……」御堂蹙紧眉头，盯着桌上的八卦杂志和预售报告：一边是打上马赛克后依然不堪入目的画面，另一边则是更加惨不忍睹的预计营业额。「Praxis那边现在什么状况？」

　　「刚和对方负责人取得联络，」一旁的藤田苦着脸道，「松原社长发了好大脾气，正在和郁香小姐所属的事务所商讨应对计划……理论上应该让郁香小姐公开致歉，自肃一段时间，避免露面，可松原社长不愿撤回代言，新CM找谁拍的问题也在僵持……」

　　作为家族企业发展起来的Praxis，绝对控股权仍牢牢握在松原氏手中，公司内部大大小小的事，必须社长点头才行。而松原郁香所属的事务所则以手段强势著称，在娱乐和新闻界颇有分量。这次若不是网上爆料，或许还能利用事务所的人脉和威望，软硬兼施地将事情压下去。然而互联网的传播力如海啸般来势汹汹——最初发布的平台已在收到律师函后将视频删除，却仍有无数份拷贝被秘密地分享，以一传百地扩散……

　　不仅如此，本应和Praxis一条战线的事务所也成了潜在威胁。Production Fame旗下艺人众多，管理严格，论危机处理和公关能力，恐怕比日本政府还专业。如果松原社长出于对女儿的溺爱，拒不接受Fame的应对方案，受损的将不止是Praxis，同事务所的艺人和赞助商都会被牵连。为保护自身利益，Fame很可能高调将她解约，任她自生自灭。那时就彻底没有挽回余地了。

　　想到这里，御堂啪地合上文件夹，交给藤田：「整理一下现有材料，马上打电话给Praxis预约，我和佐伯亲自去同松原社长交涉。」

　　「好、好的！」仓促鞠了一躬，藤田抱着文件跑了出去。

　　「那么，御堂先生准备怎么说服松原社长呢？」房间另一端传来佐伯的声音。在这种关头，居然还带着丝不合时宜的轻佻。

　　转过身去，御堂讶然看着搭档。「当然是详细说明让松原小姐代言的后果。她现在去拍CM，对自己和公司都没好处，只要松原社长冷静下来，不会不明白个中利害。难道你有更好的办法？」

　　走到御堂身边，佐伯将桌面上的杂志翻开一页，配图从打满马赛克的录像截图变成了松原社长和女儿一起出席社交活动的照片。

　　「您平时不关注这类情报，大概还不清楚，这位社长可是出名的女儿控。据坊间传闻，过去那些对松原郁香不利的消息都被秘密封杀了，甚至买通了连事务所也控制不了的周刊小报。想让Praxis撤回代言，恐怕没那么容易。更何况，松原小姐的名誉早就和Praxis分不开了，撤销代言也不能完全止损。」

　　听见这人用敬语就脑仁疼。揉着太阳穴，御堂瞪了他一眼。「我当然知道单凭这个不够，但总要先说服松原社长才能进行后续的补救工作。你是不是又有了什么无视常理的鬼主意？早点坦白，我好有个准备。」

　　「真让人难过啊，御堂先生对我的能力这么没信心吗？」露出受伤的表情，佐伯撑着桌面俯下身，镜片后的双眸闪闪发亮，用可怜又可恨的眼神看着御堂。

　　明知那是装的，御堂的语气还是不由得软了几分。「我从没怀疑过你的能力……但我很怀疑你对公序良俗和得体行为的认知。」

　　像受了表扬一样，厚脸皮的男人得意地笑了。「既然这样，我可不能辜负御堂先生的期待。」说着便探过身来，色情地在御堂耳边吹着气。「至于我的计划，现在还不能告诉您。等见了松原社长再说吧。」

　　担心的就是这个……虽然心里这么嘀咕着，御堂却没再追问下去。共事这么多年，佐伯在大多数情况下还是有分寸的。目送他走回自己座位，御堂摸了摸发烫的耳垂，在恋人转身前收回手和目光。

　　❈　❈　❈

　　第二天上午十点整，佐伯、御堂和藤田来到Praxis总社。这里距MGN大厦不远，对三人都不是陌生的地方。和前台确认预约后，正准备乘电梯上楼，半闭合的门突然再度打开，闪进一个女孩。丝毫没在意其他乘客，她焦急地按着关门键，直到电梯上行才稍显放松。

　　尽管穿着不起眼的衣服，还戴了兜帽和墨镜，但很明显，这女孩正是目前风波的中心——松原郁香。

　　或许是注意到自己要去的楼层已经亮起灯，她回头看了看电梯内其余三人。被墨镜遮着大半张脸，御堂分辨不出她的表情。佐伯和藤田显然也认出了她，气氛霎时微妙起来。

　　虽然这次的麻烦全围绕她展开，可AA的客户是松原社长领导下的Praxis，和松原郁香本人没有任何关系，考虑到这次事件的性质，冒然攀谈更显得唐突。御堂连忙对佐伯使了个眼色，以防他为了刺探情报上前搭话。然而佐伯不过打量了她几秒，便转头望向御堂，四目相对，朝他微微一笑。

　　心口一飘，应该是电梯停下时产生的失重感。

　　到了Praxis社长办公室所在的楼层，门刚一开，松原郁香就小跑出去，轻车熟路拐进走廊。接待员急忙起身去追：「请等一等，社长马上有个重要会议……！」

　　御堂一行下了电梯，无人接应，出于礼貌在公司玄关等候，清楚听到走廊传来的争执声——

　　「有什么会议比这个还重要？」  
　　「松原小姐，请稍安勿躁……」  
　　「放开！别碰我！！」

　　「——吵吵闹闹，像什么样子。」

　　音调不高，却带着不容抗拒的威严。这是松原社长的声音。一时间，松原郁香和接待员都安静下来。

　　「客人已经到了，去备茶吧。郁香，你先在办公室等我一下。」

　　「是，社长。」　「…啧，知道了。」

　　咔嗒。咔嗒。咔嗒。

　　随着清亮的鞋跟敲击声，Praxis现任社长松原智津子出现在三人面前。

　　洗练的裤装，利落挽起的发髻，举手投足都散发着商界沙场打磨的魄力。虽然社长之位是她从父亲手中继承的，可在松原智津子接管前，Praxis不过是间勉强维持运营的地方企业，能发展成今日足以和MGN抗衡的一线品牌，全是凭这个女人的眼界和决心。

　　「小女不懂事，让诸位见笑了。」颔首浅鞠一躬，松原社长抬起眼，逐一扫过前来商谈的几人，语气虽然谦和，目光却藏着尖锐的戒备。无懈精英的外表下弥散出作为母亲的保护欲，看似有了破绽，气势却更慑人。鞠躬回礼后，御堂不由得将腰背又挺直了些。

　　「没有的事。」身旁，佐伯露出招牌笑容，礼节性寒暄道，「倒是该感谢您百忙中抽时间与我们见面。」

　　松原社长做了个「请」的手势，带几人向会议室走去。「有村君向我汇报了近期进展。贵社投标时制定的企划就很出色，实际应用时又能灵活变通，适应各种调整，可见当初选择AA是正确的。」

　　有村是Power Up项目的负责人，之前主要由他和下属同AA接洽，几乎没接触过社长本人。这也是御堂对此行放不下心的原因之一。在MGN做部长时，多少听过对手公司的传闻。据说松原社长专横乖戾，极难相处。虽然这种小道消息最多只能信三分（何况，御堂偷偷想，论专横乖戾，恐怕没人比得上自家社长），可他本就性格谨慎，行事周密，和佐伯共事后，更要替那些无视常识的计划统筹协调，确保执行顺畅。不知不觉中，已养成凡事先做最坏准备的习惯。

　　「我们的工作不过是让钻石发光而已。换个眼光胆识略逊的人，恐怕也不会与曾在对手公司就职的人合作。」

　　想好好表现时，佐伯的嘴是很甜的。不过这句不算纯粹的恭维——AA核心成员的出身业界皆知，创业初期还动用了不少在MGN攒下的人脉，对Praxis的人来说，心怀芥蒂也是正常，无视旧怨选择AA的企划并非易事。

　　「承蒙谬赞。」松原社长礼貌地笑了笑，侧身示意道，「会议室请往这边走。」

　　进门落座后，御堂终于开口，直奔主题：「关于令嫒的代言……」

　　佐伯一副乖巧的样子，也不接话，默默看向松原社长。

　　松原智津子抬起手，表示毋需多言。「诸位的担心我了解。昨天事务所的角崎先生和我谈过了，Power Up的代言将交给Fame旗下其他艺人来做。我会安排郁香离开日本，去昆士兰留学。」

　　御堂暗中松了口气。对顾问公司来说，没什么比不听劝的客户更让人头疼。既然松原社长肯改变主意，接下来只要……

　　「——你总是这样！！」伴着一声嘶喊，会议室的门再次被推开，露出松原郁香怒气冲冲的脸。「出国？我可不记得答应过这种事情！」

　　屋内的人一时愣住，齐齐看向这个横眉竖目的女孩子。最后还是松原社长先做出反应：「现在是会议时间，你出去，这些事我们之后再谈。」

　　可惜女儿并不买账，咄咄追问：「之后是什么时候？等你把我丢去澳大利亚之后吗？！」

　　商务会谈瞬间变成家庭闹剧，御堂感到一阵窒息。藤田像探照灯下的小动物似的，彻底惊呆了。佐伯则饶有兴致地托着腮，看得目不转睛。

　　「不想去澳大利亚，可以去别的国家，别耍小孩子脾气。」  
　　「要是我哪也不想去呢？凭什么，凭什么……」  
　　「我还不是为了你好，想一想，出了这样的事……」  
　　「……这不公平！！」

　　松原郁香此时摘了墨镜，御堂看到她眼里泛着水光。

　　「明明没做错什么，凭什么要我受惩罚！」

　　松原社长的脸上闪过极复杂的情绪。看着她抬起手，刹那间，御堂以为她会赏女儿一记耳光。『惹出这么大麻烦，还叫没做错什么吗！』想象中的松原社长这样质问道。然而现实中，松原智津子的手只是轻柔地落在了女儿肩膀上。

　　「——是不公平，可这世界本来就不公平。」

　　听到母亲的话，松原郁香整个人垮下来，仿佛肩上那只手载着她无法承受的重量，渐渐压弯了脊梁。

　　「……需…需要我公开谢罪吗？」女孩哽咽着垂下头，散落的长发遮住她的脸。

　　「不，」松原社长斩钉截铁道，「这不是你的错。其他的事我会处理，郁香你只要离开这里就好。」

　　握住肩上母亲的手，松原郁香像小孩一样大哭出来。搂住女儿，松原社长转头看向AA诸人，脸上写明了改日再谈。御堂给藤田使了个眼色，正准备离开，却看见佐伯仍在座位上，直盯着对面母女，手指无意识地敲打着桌面。

　　——果然，那家伙又要不按常理出牌了。

　　「松原社长，郁香小姐，」片刻后，佐伯起身开了口，「很明显，二位对目前的解决方案并不满意。松原社长今日突然同意撤回代言，我想，恐怕是受到了事务所那边的压力？」

　　「是的。」松原智津子承认道，语气掺了丝酸涩，「不过对你们来说，这大概是最好的消息吧。」

　　被她说中了，御堂心里泛起些许愧疚。松原郁香是很可怜，可社会有社会的规则，想要逆流而上，难免碰个头破血流。AA要保护的是Power Up的营业额，不是名誉受损的艺人。在这个计划中，松原郁香是一枚必须牺牲的弃子。

　　「您误会了。保障销售业绩之外，客户体验也是Acquire Association极为看重的部分。」嘴里说着商务词令，佐伯听起来却十分诚恳，用的不是刻意亲切的营业语气，而是他平常的声线。「如果您不介意我们多叨扰一阵的话，这里还有一个备选方案。」

　　御堂侧眼看向佐伯。共事这么多年，这男人在工作场合的种种本事他都见过，此刻的突然转折不像是佐伯用来哄客户的手段。回想起昨天的对话，御堂心头拂过不祥的预感，却又隐隐包含一种期待。像是坐云霄飞车攀到顶峰，等待着下一秒的失重般，既紧张又兴奋。

　　和佐伯在一起，无论生活还是工作都不缺新鲜感。无视常识、横冲直撞的风格是他的优势也是弱点。那人像一架永不停歇的列车，有时御堂乐于让他释放本性，随他去走没人走过的路；有时则忙于铺轨调度，避免事故，倒也不失为有趣的挑战。

　　——那么，这次会是什么呢？

　　像是听到了御堂的心声，佐伯转过脸来，和他四目相对。

　　距云霄飞车滑落，还有一秒。


End file.
